


a million ways to bleed

by orphan_account



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Donn!Mitchell, M/M, god!Mitchell, vampire!Anders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is the vampire and Mitchell is the god Donn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a million ways to bleed

**Author's Note:**

> an extension of Switch
> 
> “I don’t understand,” Anders said, awe and confusion in his voice as he looked at the human in front of him. He had planned to feed from him, had licked his lips at the sight of that long, unblemished neck, but when he clapped eyes on his face, his dark, dark eyes, he wanted to drop to his knees, to protect him, to—and he shuddered here—serve him and he couldn’t explain it.
> 
> As if he could read his thoughts, the young man smiled and took his hand, held it softly in a parody of a handshake: “I’m Mitchell, mortal reincarnation of Donn, lord of the dead.”

Sometimes Anders would attack him, or at least try. He said it was to keep Mitchell on his toes, but Mitchell thought it was to test the boundaries around them. Ever since that first night, Anders seemed equal parts fascinated and infuriated by Mitchell’s power. Sometimes, though, the anger would outweigh the interest and he’d disappear.

Mitchell tried not to be obvious about how much he missed him.

Besides, he always came back in his own time, and some times were longer than others. Mitchell knew Anders simply forgot to come back, and he wasn’t sure which was worse.

He didn’t like it when Anders was angry with him, but it hurt when he was so easily forgotten.

~

Mitchell had barely registered that Anders was in his apartment before the vampire had pressed himself to Mitchell, his arms easily sliding around his waist to keep him close. Mitchell wrapped his arms around the blond’s shoulders, his entire frame losing the tension in them when Anders nosed at his neck and breathed in deep.

The tension came flooding right back, his heart beating a frantic rhythm in his chest when Anders pressed feather light kisses to his neck. The touch was so soft he could barely feel it, a tease that left his skin on fire, but this is what Anders always did right before he tried to bite, right before Mitchell’s powers automatically lashed out against one of “his” creatures trying to harm him. Anders had just gotten back; Mitchell didn’t want him to leave already. He didn’t know what to do when instead, Anders just kept pressing those kisses to his skin.

When he kissed the corner of Mitchell’s mouth, Mitchell immediately shifted so he could kiss him fully. He had missed him too much to stop himself.

~

Tonight was one of those rare nights when Anders decided to take him apart slowly, to draw everything out until Mitchell was incoherent and clutching at him, desperate to come. Normally when they had sex, it was hard and fast, and Mitchell enjoyed it, he did, but he couldn’t deny he wanted more nights like this.

Even so, there was something different about it tonight. Anders was kissing him more, his movements less precise as his hands skated everywhere over Mitchell’s skin. Mitchell buried his hands in the blond hair, but Anders slipped out of his grasp and kissed teasingly down the side of his neck and over his shoulder. Mitchell arched into the touches, clutching at Anders’s shoulders like he was afraid he would disappear, and when Anders finally pressed into him, it was just as slow and languid as everything else that night. When Mitchell opened his eyes, he saw Anders’s gaze fixed on his face, barely blinking and taking in every movement of his mouth and the flush on his cheeks. He looked at him like he wanted to remember everything he did.

Like Mitchell was someone who mattered to him.

~

Mitchell didn’t want to open his eyes.

He didn’t want to open them and see Anders gone, not after last night. They had fallen asleep tangled together, Anders having pulled him, still shaking from his orgasm, closer with his arms snug around his waist. He didn’t feel anyone pressed against him, but as long as he kept eyes closed he could pretend for a little longer that Anders had just rolled away in the night and he was just out of reach on the bed.

His eyes flew open in shock when he felt fingers brush over the curve of his cheek and saw Anders looking at him thoughtfully.

“Why are you upset?” he asked, curious and straight to the point, like always.

“I’m not upset,” he said immediately, but Anders gave a pointed look at where his previously healthy plant had started drooping and turning brown. “I thought you left.” Anders didn’t respond, pulling him closer instead. Mitchell went easily, nuzzling under his chin. It was less depressing than thinking about Anders leaving.

~

Anders had only left a few days ago, so Mitchell was understandably surprised when he opened his door and he was sprawled on his couch watching Dublin Housewives. He snapped out of his stupor when his keys hit the ground, and Anders’s eyes flicked to him briefly.

“You’re back.” He bent down to pick up his keys, keeping his eyes on the vampire on the couch, half convinced that he was hallucinating.

“I am.”

“I never pegged you for a Dublin Housewives guy,” he blurted out, because he had no idea what to say. He saw Anders’s lips quirk in a grin, getting a straight view of his dimple since Anders never turned away from the tv.

“I’m just full of surprises.”

~

“It wasn’t that I forgot you,” he said, idly rubbing one of Mitchell’s curls between his fingers. Mitchell’s breathing hitched, caught in his throat and and he listened anxiously. “Relax, I’m not mad.”

He couldn’t, so he moved closer to Anders instead. Anders sighed and scratched lightly at his scalp. He didn’t say more.

“What was it then?” he finally asked, afraid he was crossing some unknown boundary.

“I wanted to stay.” He moved his hand to Mitchell’s shoulder, rubbing at the skin with his thumb. “I thought if I stayed away longer, it would stop.” Mitchell hid his face in Anders’s chest. “I’ve never wanted to stay before,” he finished, but it was said so quietly Mitchell wondered if it was even directed at him.

“What about now?” he asked quietly, and he somehow managed to keep his voice steady. Anders went back to stroking through his hair.

“I want to stay.”


End file.
